To Be Free
by yuranda
Summary: Harry is locked up in his cupboard under the stairs again and is afraid, when someone comes to him in the middle of the night. He thinks it’s an angel but is it really? Please RR


Title: _To Be Free._

Author: yuranda

Email: arwen_undomiel2345@hotmail.com      

Summary: Harry is locked up in his cupboard under the stairs again and is afraid, when someone comes to him in the middle of the night. He thinks it's an angel but is it really? A little bit of humor; I don't know if it's gonna be funny to you, but it was hilarious to me...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. don't belong to me so don't sue me! I only own the plot and two characters that you'll know about in this chapter :)

Pairings: Harry/Draco, OC/OC.

Takes Place: Summer before 7th Year.

**A/n:** I was Just listening to Emiliana Torrini's "To Be Free" and it just popped into my head and I loved the idea of it! It's with her lyrics but only in this chapter. But this will continue only if you guys will like it :). Okay, enjoy! BTW, lyrics are at the end of the chapter!

_Warning: This is **NOT** for kiddies! I promise you! In this chapter there is going to be raping and for your sake, I'm gonna tell you when it's gonna happen so you can just scroll past it! And it's not for homophobes also so... That's all the warning you'll get!_

~*~

Harry was shaking from the cold and from the fear as he remembered what happened a couple of hours ago. He was in the cupboard under the stairs again and cramped on the small bed made for a five-year-old.

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

_Harry had just finished in the garden with his aunt's plants and was getting a glass of cold water when he heard the front door slam shut with so much force it almost came off the hinges._

_Vernon Dursley had had a very bad day. He was now very drunk and when he entered the kitchen and saw Harry over at the counter, he snarled and yelled angrily._

_"Boy! Get over here!"_

_Harry knew that he was in for a rough time as he slowly and fearfully neared the big man. _

**_~*~*~*~*~ GO AWAY KIDDIES!!! If you want to read this it's your own choice. I warned you so don't flame me!~*~*~*~*~_**

_It seemed that Harry was very right, as Vernon took him by his hair and punched him several times in many places before he roughly pushed him onto the kitchen table and yanked his and Harry's pants off in two fluid motions (A/n: First his own then Harry's...) and before Harry had time to recover from the beating he thrust into him as hard as he could. Harry screamed as loud as he could, even though he knew that no one heard him. His aunt didn't care as long as she was safe and his fat cousin didn't care either and was probably laughing his big ass off somewhere... probably with some of his so called 'friends'. _

_When he felt Vernon come inside of him, with one final thrust and he pulled out with a 'pop', he felt disgusted. He couldn't feel his throat and he all he could do was whimper in pain as Vernon again started to beat him._

**_~*~*~*~*~It's over ppl! Gone is the rape... read on!~*~*~*~*~_**

****

_When Vernon started to beat him again, he didn't even move to protect himself and he only vaguely noticed when he was thrown into the cupboard. He just curled into a small ball as silent tears continued their trail down his cheeks. Vernon had raped him once, many years ago, but never again... until now. Harry had thought the man was never going to rape him again but he had been wrong, oh, so very wrong..._

_~*~FLASHBACK ENDED~*~_

And here he was now, the tears still coming and now even more of them were falling down as he remembered what happened to him not long ago. It still hurt down there, but he just knew that this was going to continue and no one was going to stop Vernon. And soon Dudley would be invited to participate and he was going to have even more pain, so he had to get used to the pain. Besides, it was worse right after the rape than it was now. He just knew he was never going to allow anyone to touch him sexually ever again.

His thoughts led him to dreamless sleep so suddenly that he didn't even notice until he was already sleeping (A/n: Is that even possible???).

He was jolted awake by the front door slowly opening (the door was now creaking as Vernon had used his wrath on it.) and as everyone was sleeping upstairs they didn't hear the noise.

Harry sat up and reached for his glasses on the ground as the footsteps made themselves clear to be more then one person there and Harry got a little fearful.

The people made their way toward his 'room' and Harry got a little more hope as he thought it was the Order people but how could they know where he was?

The door creaked open and one of the people came inside.

Harry gasped: it had to be an angel! The person that came in had white-blonde hair, white clothes, (A/n: Don't ask!!!! It just had to be real!!) and pale skin. 

But when the person turned around, he almost fainted. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe his mind! It was none other than his rival, Draco Malfoy, standing there in all his glory (I can't believe that I wrote this but I just couldn't resist!!).

"Harry?" he whispered.

But Harry didn't seem to be able to talk for his mouth was open wide and his eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

So Draco tried again, "Harry?" a little louder, but not enough for the other inhabitants in the house to hear him. His companions were waiting for them outside the cupboard.

He had been ordered to bring Harry Potter to the headquarters of the Order. He had joined the Order when he had declined his father's orders to become a Death Eater and had been punished for it. When he had run away, he had met Remus Lupin and had told him his story and the other man had brought him to the headquarters. They gave him Veritaserum and here he was today. He had met great people and two of them were with him now, who were as mentioned before, waiting for them outside.

Draco had finally had enough. He stepped in further and closed Harry's mouth with a soft ´click`.

That snapped Harry out of his musings and he looked into Draco's eyes. He opened his mouth again and Draco was waiting for him to start gaping again but instead he said:

"Huh?"

Draco stared. And waited for Harry to say something more that a simple ´huh` but it seemed that Harry couldn't say anything else than that, so he said:

"We are here to take you to the Order Headquarters. Where are your things?"

He said this very slowly as it seemed that Harry couldn't take things in very well so it was easier for him to understand it this way.

"Hey, how long are you guys gonna be in there? Your not killing him in there now are you, Draco?" a teasing male voice softly called from outside.

Draco chuckled and answered just as softly: "No, not just yet, why don't you guys get his stuff and I'll deal with Harry here. It seems that he's in some sort of shock here, so it may be a while yet..."

"Sure, but don't you take too long with him okay?" another male voice sounded but this one was more of a serious voice.

"I'll try..." with that the other occupants left for the second floor and Draco was once again left with shocked Harry who finally seemed to be able to talk.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you talking about? Never mind that, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" his voice was rather loud in the end, so Draco for his, his companions, and Harry's sake, put a hand over Harry's mouth to prevent the waking of the Dursley's. 

"Hush! Everything will be explained on the way, now come on, put your shoes on and let's get out of here to wait outside okay?" he whispered bringing his face rather close to Harry's for him to understand the seriousness of this.

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously but nodded his head and Draco let his mouth go. Harry put his shoes on, looking at them, Draco cringed his nose. They were very old and tattered, and Draco motioned with his head to get out of the house. Harry complied very eagerly.

When they got out of the house, Harry saw a black Jeep waiting for them. Draco led them to the car, leaned himself on the side of the car, and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"It may take a while for your things to come so we might as well relax a bit," he said as an explanation to Harry's confused look.

´He must've forgotten that I have companions...` Draco thought, as he looked Harry over, since he had not had the opportunity to do so before

Harry had grown a bit over the years and had gotten a nice golden tan over his body, which was also very sweetly toned. His hair had grown and had tamed, although only a little.

His observations were cut off with the front door creaking open again and his two companions carrying his trunk and broom with them.

When they had gotten the trunk and broom to the back seat, they got in front of Harry and introduced themselves, the teasing voice owner first.

"Hi, Harry, I'm James Suart and I'm very glad to finally meet you. Draco says that you two were enemies, is that true?" He asked a little like a reporter and it seemed that this was why Harry was looking him with a dumbfounded look in his eyes.

"Err... yeah, I think so..."

"Oh, my God! I can't believe it's true! Draco is a great person, you should give him a chance, I didn't trust him at first also but now we're great friends with John, aren't we?"

Now the other man spoke:

"Yeah, we are. And as James said, my name is John Whiterspoon and it's good to meet you Harry."

"Erm, hi guys..." Harry said and looked the men over (not like _that_ you pervs!).

James was a normal height, slim, and toned man with light brown hair and friendly hazel eyes, full of life. He looked to be about 25 years old. He seemed to be very funny and a fun person.

John was a tall man with a dark complex: black hair and dark but kind chocolate brown eyes. He seemed to be about 28 or 30 years old. He also seemed to take everything seriously and be a very good counselor if need be. He also gave off the impression of being very intelligent yet still fun to be around.

Harry shook hands with both of the men and said ´hi` and after that, they got into the car and drove off.

Harry now started to think:

_:: Okay, I'm riding away from the house of the man who was going to plan on raping me for the rest of summer vacation and now I'm getting away! I am being healed and taken care of and maybe I'm gonna see all of my friends and I'm Free!! I'm free.... and Draco is on our side! Is this going to get even more better??::_

With that he smiled and asked how much longer the ride was.

"About eight hours more, you guys should get sleep back there..." John said from the driver's seat.

Harry looked over to Draco, seeing him looking at him at the same time and they both nodded their head and scooted closer to each other. Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco put his cheek on Harry's head and an arm over Harry's waist for comfort.

That is how they both fell asleep, comfortable in each other's arms.

James looked behind the passengers seat, and seeing them all snuggled up together, he said softly to John:

"Aren't they sweet together? It's so sweet that Harry is trusting Draco so easily after Draco had been forced to treat him the way he did all those years..."

John looked behind himself for a second and answered: "Yeah, they are sweet together... you should get some sleep also Jamie, it's a long ride..."

"But aren't you going to want any company while driving?"

"No. Thanks, but I'm rather contented to be driving in silence..." he looked to his right and smiled to James, "but you go to sleep, you might need it…"

James, who never won one of their so called ´arguments` for some reason when John smiled at him, gave up and said:

"Oh, alright. But you have to wake me up before you're gonna fall asleep on the road okay?"

John chuckled and said: "Yeah, promise."

"Okay, G'Night!"

"Night."

With that James went to sleep also and for the rest of the ride, all the sound that was audible was the soft breathing of three young men.

~*~*~*~*~

_~Once in a house on a hill_

_a boy got angry  
he broke into my heart_

_for a day and a night  
i stayed beside him  
until i had no home_

_so i came down the hill  
of course i was hurt  
but then i started to think:_

_it shouldn't hurt me to be free  
it's what I really need  
to pull myself together_

_but if it's so good being free  
would you mind telling me  
why i don't know what to do with myself?_

_there's a bar by the dock  
where i found myself  
drinking with this man_

_he offered me a cigarette  
and i accepted  
'cause its been a very long time_

_as it burnt to the end  
i thought of the boy  
no-one could ever forget_

_it shouldn't hurt me to be free  
it's what I really need  
to pull myself together_

_but if it's so good being free  
would you mind telling me  
why i don't know what to do with myself?_

_it shouldn't hurt me to be free  
it's what I really need  
to pull myself together_

_but if it's so good being free  
would you mind telling me  
why i don't know what to do with myself?_

_...to pull myself together  
  
but if it's so good being free  
would you mind telling me  
why i don't know what to do with myself?    ~_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Well, what do you think? Please review!! I want to know what do you think of this story? Oh, and if anyone knows some AU-story authors, tell me okay?

Ciao!

Luv, Yuranda.


End file.
